


Chapter 15. The Fox Finally Shows her Fangs

by darthnoire, QueenBastet (darthnoire)



Series: Suspiciously Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, They’re adults, pencil skirt kink, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/darthnoire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/QueenBastet
Summary: This is the sin version of the chapter 15 of my fic Suspiciously Miraculous.This is the link for the non-sin version https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472129/chapters/56481193
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Suspiciously Miraculous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Chapter 15. The Fox Finally Shows her Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to apologise about my delay in publishing this chapter but life has been a bit crazy lately.  
> Uni has been very demanding, and I started doing more shifts at work, and that left me little time to indulge in writing.
> 
> I also just wanted to make sure you're all doing okay and keeping safe. This virus will be beaten if we all stay home and keep our hopes up. I hope my chapter will bring some brightness to your day. I had fun writing this one and revealing this side of Gabriel. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Toodles my loves 💕

The room remained precisely as she remembered since the last time she had visited. Marinette could not pinpoint when was the last time she had been here, but it always felt to her that time moved differently in Master Fu’s little apartment. No matter how long it had been since she had visited, she was always welcome and it was as if she had never been gone for too long, even if it had been in fact months since she had last entered in the room.

  
There was a warmth that was inviting and soothing. She imagined that if it were daytime, the sun would come in the room and cast everything in a golden hue. Instead, it was the moon that peeked through the window and extended its silver arms, bathing the room in a pure light.

Master Fu was meditating with his eyes closed, but she knew he had heard her when he smiled and moved a hand, inviting her to take a sit in front of him.  
Marinette silently took a sit and mimicked her master, crossing her legs, placing her hands upwards on her knees, and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. They meditated together for a while, liberating themselves of any stress, confusion or anger. Marinette already felt lighter than she did when she came in, and for that, she smiled. Master Fu waited patiently for her to finish her meditation, to move of her own accord and reveal the reason for her visit.

Marinette took her time, explaining what had happened between her and Chat, then Nathanäel and her theory regarding his behaviour and the akuma. As she shared the events, Master Fu made no comments, nor expressions that could give away his thoughts. He was a listener, not a judge, and for that, Marinette was grateful. As she grew up and learned about being Ladybug, his input became less and less regular, until one day, she finally realised he was letting her make her own decisions and keeping his thoughts to himself. She never asked but she was almost sure that if she decided it was time for her to reveal her identity to Chat Noir, Master Fu would not stop her. Sometimes she wondered if all this freedom was a blessing or a curse in disguise. Deep down, she knew she must have been doing things right, or he would have taken her miraculous from her a very long time ago.

She kept to herself her full involvement with Chat Noir, simply saying her relationship had evolved into something rather complicated. They were still exploring their relationship and she was not sure how much she was willing to share.

  
Master Fu only asked her to be cautious of her relationship with Chat and protect her identity from the public at all costs, which could be compromised if Marinette was suddenly in the spotlight. She knew she had to promise, but she also knew it was not something that depended entirely on her. Nevertheless, she would try her best not to draw the public’s attention to her. As for Hawkmoth, it seemed Marinette was already tangled in that web, judging from Nathanäel’s akumatization and the villain’s interest in him and his intent on hurting Marinette.

Master Fu finally suggested it was perhaps the right moment to put another miraculous into use and pick someone for their team. Marinette was shocked at his suggestion, for placing miraculous in play was beyond dangerous and could be a gamble. She dared not challenge his proposal, since she knew he would have not made it lightly.

  
Her master got up from his place on the floor and fetched the miraculous box, placing it between the two of them.

\- Pick a miraculous and a partner to help you in your struggle. Choose wisely, for this person will be in charge of protecting, not only you, but Chat Noir.

  
Marinette knew immediately who she wanted to pick to aid her in her struggle, someone who was already in on her secret, someone who she considered to be a brother, and someone who she trusted with her life. However, none of the miraculous in the box were the one for him. She looked her Master straight in the eyes, which shook her conviction in her decision. She thought she had made her choice, but could she really ask Fu to give up his miraculous? Would she leave him unprotected? She could not. As she resigned herself to think of someone else and pick another miraculous, Master Fu caressed the bracelet on his wrist and turned his eyes on Wayzz, his always faithful companion.

\- It is time, for us to depart, my old friend.

Wayzz bowed his head in understanding and Marinette shook hers in horror.

\- No, Master, I can’t – her voice sounded urgent and almost broken.  
\- My child, I knew this day would come sooner rather than later. Wayzz and I thoroughly prepared ourselves for this moment. Fear not. It would be a great honour to pass down my miraculous to someone younger and more capable.  
\- What about you, Master? – Marinette voiced her fear aloud.  
\- I can choose another miraculous for the time being. I will carry on being your Master and I will guide you for as long as I am allowed.

With those last words, Master Fu removed the bracelet after bidding goodbye to Wayzz. He extended it to the young woman, so she would take it and give it to someone who could be her ally in battle and protect her from the storm he knew would surely come.

Marinette tried to keep her tears from spilling over. She needed to be strong for her Master, so she called forth her inner Ladybug and put up a strong façade. The hero did not expect her visit to happen quite like this. She took the bracelet from the old man and placed it in its wooden box, so she could present it to next wielder of the turtle miraculous. As they both rose from the mattress on the floor, Marinette could not help herself and embraced her Master tightly in her arms. She thanked him profusely for everything he had done so far, and for yet this other sacrifice he had just done for their cause, for their success. He truly was a wonderful, compassionate and kind man. He hugged in return just as fiercely, in silent reassurance.

Marinette woke up the next day and instantly felt a weight on her chest, something compressing her heart and squeezing it. Knowing she had the turtle miraculous hidden in her house made her feel sick, as if people would instantly know what she was hiding and would break into her house to steal it away. She wondered how Master Fu managed to keep the Miraculous and the responsibility that entailed.

The bluenette took a long and relaxing shower, in an attempt to keep her demons at bay. After much deliberation, Marinette decided to go with a white blouse with lacy sleeves and a simple navy pencil skirt. Despite how nervous and anxious she was feeling, the young woman decided she needed some red stilettos to complement her outfit. She picked the matching handbag and grabbed her navy blazer that paired with the skirt and left the house, trying to forget the great responsibility in her apartment.

As the lift doors open towards the floor where her office was, she spotted Lila across the floor, standing next to her office surrounded by other co-workers. She really was in no mood for a confrontation with the brunette, and just hoped she could slip past unnoticed. Marinette had had a difficult and trying weekend, from seeing Chat Blanc, to getting the responsibility of putting another miraculous in play. She sighed again. Perhaps Lila would pay her no mind, too busy gossiping or lying about another incredulous moment of her life. For example, when she saved the president’s dog from being ran over by a garbage truck and how then the president asked her to move in with him, because she was the nation’s hero. Marinette genuinely wondered how people could fall for such lies. She lifted her chin and pointedly avoided looking at Lila, who was deeply engaged in a conversation about how she helped nurture a penguin back to health in her last trip to South Africa.

\- Oh Marinette, just the person I was looking for – she heard the fake smooth tilt in Lila’s voice as she reached for the handle of her office.

Before Marinette turned to face her, she crossed eyes with Adrien, who was already in his office. She must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because he offered her a sympathetic smile.

\- Hi, Lila – Marinette replied almost through gritted teeth in an attempt at a fake smile.  
\- I have a question for you – as she said that sentence, Lila seemed to have cast a look at the group she had been talking with, who were now completely invested in the exchange between the two women.  
\- What can I help you with?  
\- I was actually hoping to get your advice on something. How is it that you manage to have both Nathanäel, Chat Noir and Adrien wrapped around your little finger? I mean… You cheated on your ex-boyfriend with Paris’ hero, then are seen at a party with your ex-boyfriend again and somehow it his Adrien who jumps in to protect you. I don’t know what it is that you have, but you seem to attract men like a bee to honey – she said those words with a mischievous smile and cruel eyes.

Lila was trying to get a reaction out of her by humiliating her and exposing her personal life in front of the office.

\- My personal life is no concern of yours, but since you seem to be so interested in it, I’ll give you a short version. Nathanäel followed me to that party and assaulted me, Adrien just happened to be close enough to jump in and defend me.  
\- You say it as if you and Adrien were not together at that party. You were wearing matching outfits, so you clearly went together. Sabrina and Harvey, was it? So, are you actually dating Chat Noir, and have Adrien on the side, maybe as means to an end? Getting your career up, perhaps? I think I speak for everyone when I say we are all a little curious.

Marinette could not believe her ears. She was pushing all of her buttons, she was trying to get a reaction out of her, perhaps even propelling Marinette to do something she would later regret. Or maybe… Trying to get her akumatized. It was the first time she considered that Lila could be involved in this whole situation, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised it was not such an insane idea. It would explain how she knew about her and Chat Noir in the first place. She had been the mystery woman that night with Nathanäel, she had been on this all along.

  
With this new piece of information, resolve gathered inside Marinette and she lifted her chin in defiance, to stand up against Lila.

\- You seem to be very interested in my life and know an awful lot more than I do. I mean, I don’t even know where you got the idea that I was dating Chat Noir in the first place.  
\- Because I saw you with him.  
\- Well, the only way you would have seen us together would be on the night that I found Nathanäel was cheating on me, and Chat Noir was kind enough to offer to take me away from that awful situation. But there was no way you would have known this, unless it had been you with my ex-boyfriend that night – Marinette paused dramatically and she could hear all her co-workers gasping at this new revelation.

Marinette saw the expression in Lila’s face change from one smugness to anger in a split second, and before she could react, the brunette had launched herself at her, in a flurry of rage.

  
Before she could feel the other woman’s body colliding with her own, she saw Adrien step in front of her, facing Lila.

\- I think this is enough Mlle Rossi, before Mlle Dupain-Cheng decides to charge you with assault.

Marinette could see Adrien had a hand on the woman’s arm to keep her at a distance.

\- You are fired, Mlle Rossi. You can pack your things today and leave the company. I would also suggest everyone else return to their jobs and stop listening to gossip if they don’t want to meet a similar end – Adrien’s voiced boomed across the office with a scaring finality – I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my office.

As everyone scurried away from the scene, afraid to meet Adrien Agrestes’ wrath another voice echoed around the floor. One much more imposing and colder.  
\- Mlle Rossi is not going anywhere. She is to remain employed at this firm. Adrien, office. Now – Gabriel Agreste bellowed without missing a step and making his way across the floor to his son’s office.

*********

\- Lila is to remain working here.  
\- Father, she was harassing a co-worker and almost assaulted her.  
\- We are not arguing this. She is an asset to this company.  
\- An asset to this… - Adrien trailed off because he had no idea what to reply – Are you listening to yourself? She could damage the firm’s image. She’s instable and volatile, and not a very good employee. I thought you had left me in charge so I could run the company and make my own decisions.  
\- But I am still the CEO, and my decision is final.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. He could not argue with his father on this, even if the latter was wrong and not seeing reason. No matter how many arguments Adrien were to present, his father would not back down. Apparently, he had made his decision regarding Lila Rossi’s employment and Adrien did not have a say in it.

When he had spotted Lila making her way to Marinette and getting her attention, he had known there would be trouble. He had tried smiling to Marinette in reassurance, trying to stay in his corner, but deep down he knew he would have to intervene, either as the company’s director, or as a friend and human being. He knew Lila to be a liar, manipulator, rude, self-centred, and a terrible human being, simply put. And he could not, for the life on him, understand why his father would go out of his way to insure she would stay and go to such lengths to protect her. It was official, Adrien was now suspicious, for where there is smoke, there is fire. He knew his father could also share some of the characteristics he had would use to describe Lila – manipulative being on top of the list.

\- You’re going to make me look bad, I just fired her in front of the whole firm, with good reason. You will have overruled my decision.  
\- That is none of my concern and it should not be yours either. I left my legacy in your hands, believing you could do a decent job, and today I was proven wrong. Perhaps, I should stop by more often and prevent you from making reckless decisions that could prejudice the firm. If today is anything to go by, I can see that perhaps I made a mistake entrusting you with such a responsibility, seeing as you are not capable of taking the right decisions.

Those words were said in an even and calm tone, as if he had not just stated his own son was incapable of running the firm, as if the words he had said were not meant to hurt him. However, Adrien knew better. Gabriel Agreste knew exactly where to hit and how to hurt him, by showing how disappointed and how much of a wreck his son was.

\- Father…  
\- Not another word, unless, you would perhaps like to discuss the dismissal of Mlle Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
\- What? Why? – Adrien could not even form coherent sentences, with his brain stuck on panic mode.  
\- She was involved in the conflict as well, was she not? If Mlle Rossi is to be dismissed from employment, so should Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien could only stare in astonishment at his progenitor. How could he be this cruel, this cold and calculating? The young man was about to argue, to fight him and explain the whole situation, when he stopped himself. Gabriel Agreste knew what had happened, he had seen it as well. He was trying to rile up Adrien, trying to make him lose his temper, trying to show him he cared for Marinette more than he should, and he would not give him the satisfaction, nor reason to fire her, or him, due to misconduct in the workplace.

\- Very well, Mr. Agreste, it appears we have found an agreement. Mlle Rossi is to remain employed at the Agreste Lawyer Offices – Adrien said as professionally and impersonal as it was possible – Now, if you will excuse me, I have a firm to run, and people to defend in court.

Adrien pointed to the door as he rose from his seat and looked Gabriel Agreste in the eye.

\- Ousting me from my own company, how distasteful, Adrien.  
\- By all means, do stay, father. I would just appreciate it if you left my office. But you are welcome to any other facilities in the building.  
\- Do not push my limits or my generosity. You would do well to remember you still work under me.  
\- Then dismiss me and put me out of my misery. I have handed in my resignation many a times, and you have denied every single one, keeping me trapped to this life and to you.

Adrien could tell he had touched a nerve, for his father’s left eye twitched as his lips flattened into a thin line of contained wrath. Despite the anger Adrien knew the older man was harbouring in his heart, Gabriel chose not to utter a word and simply rose from the chair, leaving his son’s office straight as a rod and closing the door behind him with grace and poise.

  
The young man saw Gabriel making his way towards the lifts through the glass in his office, and he allowed himself to release a sigh of relief, glad to have his father leave the building. However, the fates seemed to be mocking Adrien that day, for as the tension was about to leave his body, it came back tenfold as he watched his father. When he walked past Marinette’s office, he stopped abruptly and turned to look Adrien in the eye, never losing his threatening stance and elegance. The older Agreste lifted an eyebrow, which only seemed to accentuate his fury towards his son. He then, in an almost imperceptible move, pointed his head and hand in warning towards the young woman. And then Gabriel Agreste left without looking back. Adrien, even if he wanted to, could not miss the gesture, nor its meaning and its implications. It was a threat. Either Adrien got in line, and behaved like a devoted, well-mannered son and heir, or Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be the one to pay. This demonstrated he had not been successful at hiding his feelings for Marinette from his father.

**********

Gabriel was furious. Perhaps furious was an understatement Gabriel was livid, livid to the point he might do something he would regret later. He unnecessarily combed his hair back in an attempt to contain himself. It was a nervous habit, just like straightening his tie. They were a mark of his elegance, countenance. His physical appearance had to be impeccable, even if there was a raging storm inside him. It was taking everything he had not to punch the doors of the lift as they closed in front of him. There was rage boiling inside him, he was seething. Firstly, he had had to save Lila from the complicated mess she had put herself in. She was a reckless, short-sighted, hot-headed, stupid girl, who let her emotions get the best of her. She would have attacked Marinette and created a scandal. Ruined their operation before it had even begun properly. That in itself had been enough to drive him over the edge. Nonetheless, that had only been the tip of the iceberg.

It had seemed the day had not been done with him, and the fates had decided to test his patience and good mood. Adrien had had to jump in, and not only had he protected sweet, innocent Marinette, but had fired Lila as well. The spy he had in the company, his eyes and ears would have been dismissed without him having a say in the matter if he had not shown up. It had been luck, really, that he had decided to stop by the firm when he did. And just when he thought the gods, or the force, or whatever other omnipotent figure that was watching over him, had his back… It was as if he had been punched in the gut and had the air sucked from his lungs.

Adrien had dared confronting him. Oh, his insolent son had dared standing up to him. But Gabriel had reminded him of who was in charge. One wrong move from Adrien and he would make sure Marinette would face a lifetime of nightmares. He made no empty threats and he knew his son would abide, since was painstakingly clear that he was smitten with her. And due to these misplaced feelings, he would ensure nothing were to happen to her on his account. Pity. He would only suffer, since Marinette was central to the success of Hawkmoth’s plan and that would probably break Adrien’s heart. No matter. He would do what had to be done. Even if at the end of it all, Adrien’s heart was shattered into a million pieces. Émilie was worth the sacrifice, even the one of his own offspring, apparently. The thought did not come as shocking as it once would have been. Gabriel had known this to be true for a very long time, he just had never had the courage to admit it before. Admit that he was willing to sacrifice his only son to bring back his dead wife.

He ensured he was out of earshot as he made his way to car and dialled Mlle Rossi’s number. It rang only once before Gabriel heard her vexatious voice through the device. She really was a detestable human being. Alas, she was a means to an end.

\- Care to explain what the hell happened back there? Were it not for me, you would be carrying a box of your meagre belongings out of this building by now! Pull another one like this I will not be there to catch your fall. People only fail me once, let this be your first and only warning. Make another mistake, and you will have to worry about much more than just losing your job. Have I made myself clear?

He could hear her trying to explain herself, babbling out excuses and saying it had not been her fault, but Marinette who had provoked her. He even heard her fake sobbing into the phone. He rolled his eyes at her reaction as he arranged his tie.

\- I do not care for your excuses. I want results, and in this case, having you get fired from the company would not work to our advantage. You are meant to be a spy. Now tell me, how did you reckon you would complete that task if you were not inside the company?

Gabriel heard more hiccups and sobbing, and he tutted. He did not have time, nor the patience for these games. Perhaps, he had made the first mistake in his plan. He should have listened to Nathalie. He just hoped Lila had not just caused an irreversible situation.  
As he walked past some bystanders, he saw them cower at the look of rage on his face. They scurried along and tried to avoid eye-contact, as if they stared for too long, he would unleash his fury on them.

\- Do me a favour, keep your head down and do your job right for once in your miserable life. Do this simple task for me and you will be rewarded beyond anything you can even imagine. Fail me, and you will meet a worse fate than death.

With that he hung up the phone. He sighed deeply and got in the car that was waiting for him. He once again straightened his tie and combed his hair with his right hand. Gabriel had some pride and he would like to believe he was usually more composed than this, more tactical, guarded, rational… However, it had seemed his emotions had taken him hostage. It was ironic, really. Hawkmoth fed off of emotions and twisted them into something he could use as a weapon. He knew how emotions were a weakness, and yet he had failed spectacularly at repressing and controlling his own feelings in that moment. If he were not Hawkmoth himself, at this point he would be at the mercy of that bastard and getting akumatized in order to terrify the city. He snorted at that image. No one was above him, he controlled the city, if not through power, at least through fear. Not even Ladybug and Chat Noir had that authority.

Nathalie looked from her shotgun-seat to the back, to check in on him. His assistant had always been good at reading his moods. Her expression seemed to ask him how he was feeling, and what he needed. She was a blessing, really. Always knew exactly what he required and what he desired. He gave her a tight-lip smile. Looking at her, Gabriel knew exactly what it was that he needed.

\- I am going to need your help – he simply replied to her silent question.

*********

Adrien was tired. He had a headache and the first thing he wanted to do when he got home was to relax in his bathtub and order some comfort food. Maybe some Italian, since it always managed to make him feel better.  
The conversation he had had with his father was still replaying in his mind since morning, and the threat he made, rang loud and clear in his head. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, while closing his eyes.

\- What am I going to do, Plagg?  
\- Lay low for now, I would say.

The Kwami usually advised Adrien to be reckless and fear nothing, but it seemed this time, his father had managed to even subdue Plagg, the Kwami of destruction.

\- Hey, kid. We’ll find a way around this. You’ll see.  
\- Doubt it. While I work for him in that company, I will not have freedom.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he noticed someone was at his door. He motioned for Plagg to be quiet by placing a finger over his mouth and gesturing him to hide under his suit jacket. Adrien kept going up the stairs and then he heard the unmistakable ringing of Chloé’s keys. He sighed in relief.

\- Hey, Chlo – he piped in, even before he reached the stair landing.

Despite the fact that he had not been trying to surprise, somehow his voice seemed to have startled, for she dropped her keys and cursed.

\- You scared me, Agreste.  
\- Sorry, it wasn’t my intention – he chuckled and put his arms up in defeat – But maybe, since you’re trying to break into my apartment, I would say you deserved it.  
\- I am not trying to break in… You gave me your keys so I could come over anytime I wanted. I am here to say goodbye, I’m leaving again tomorrow to promote a new line of the boutique in Italy.

Adrien hummed and waiting until she blonde turned the key and opened the door to his apartment. They made their way inside, and Adrien fumbled with the wall in the darkness trying to find the light switch. He finally found it and released a grunt in victory. In the meantime, Chloé had already ditched her stilettos by the door and sat on the couch. He noticed his Kwami zapping out from inside his pocket and making a beeline to his friend, nuzzling her cheek in a greeting, to then settle on the cushion next her.

\- We haven’t seen each other since the party.  
\- Oh, I know, and what a disaster that was.  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- It’s not your fault. I mean, I still managed to promote my products, so it was not a complete failure. But of course, things could have gone better with you, and Marinette.

Adrien groaned.

\- That’s a euphemism, I’d say. But I really am sorry, for all it’s worth. Hopefully I can make it up to you sometime.  
\- I would love it if you could visit me in Italy at some point in the next few weeks.  
\- I’ll have to see how things go over here – he could not keep the sullenness out of his voice.

Chloé frowned at him as he entered the living room, free of his jacket and his shoes. He joined her on the sofa and laid his head back, trying to expel the events of the day from his mind.

\- What’s going on?  
\- I don’t know why you always ask, because my answer for my bad mood will always be the same.  
\- Gabriel Agreste – his friend stated.  
\- The one and only.

Chloé reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head so he could see the sympathetic smile on her face.

\- C’mon, let’s order some Italian and we can talk it over.  
\- How did you know I wanted Italian?  
\- You wound me, Adrikins. I know your moods, and your cravings. From the moment you stepped foot in this house I knew it was an Italian kind of night. I’ll grab the menus from your kitchen drawer.

Adrien leaned back again and placed an arm over his eyes as a smile took over his features. He really was lucky to have a friend such as Chloé. He knew she was doing what she loved, and Adrien could not be happier for her, but it was in days like these he missed having her around all the time. And to think that a few years back, their friendship had almost gone down the drain…

  
A phone call to an Italian place and a half an hour later, the two friends had settled in front of the TV with their containers of pasta, and Plagg with his very special four cheese mini pizza.

\- So, what happened? – Chloé asked through a mouthful of pasta, which made Adrien wonder if it was indeed the mayor’s daughter who was sitting next to him. The image he was witnessing was nothing close to the glamour or elegance the heiress had always attempted to maintain in public. This was the opposite, it was messy, and relaxed, cosy, comfortable and friendly. He enjoyed that.  
\- How to even start?  
\- From the beginning, like I always say.  
\- Hm… Sure. Well, first off, Lila verbally assaulted Marinette and if I hadn’t stepped in, she would have also physically assaulted her.

Chloé’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and pursed her lips, turning them into thin line in obvious anger.

\- There were so many people watching, and Marinette was in a vulnerable situation, so I just reacted. I mean I had to do something. I would have intervened even if it had been anyone else and not Marinette.  
\- Well, of course, as any good person would, I would assume.  
\- So, I fired Lila on the spot. It was only too late I realised that Gabriel Agreste had witnessed the situation.  
\- Oh boy.  
\- Oh boy indeed – Adrien sighed – So, my father watched the whole thing unravel and knew I had good reason to dismiss Lila. Nevertheless, he decided that he should backtrack my decision and keep Lila in the company.  
\- He totally undermined you in front of your employees. Not only that, he put the firm’s reputation in jeopardy. What will people say if they think the Agreste Lawyers are protecting and allowing harassment in the workplace?  
\- I know, of course I know all of that Chloé, that is why I am so upset. – Adrien raked his fingers through his hair and let out a pained moan in frustration – And if that had not been enough, he also threatened me – Adrien paused to take a deep breath before he continued – If I don’t bow down to his wishes and follow his every command, he’s going to make Marinette’s life miserable. Starting by firing her, I would assume.  
\- What? – Chloé’s shriek was so loud, Plagg covered his ears and grimaced – He can’t do that! He put you in charge of the company. And I know Marinette was implicated in the situation, but she was clearly the victim. What is Gabriel Agreste up to? Who does he think he is?  
\- That’s my bastard father for you. He can do whatever he wants. So much so, that he did exactly that. Not only did he keep Lila in the firm, who is a terrible employee, by the by – Adrien’s voice rose an octave with pent-up emotion as his arms flayed about – He also figured out I have feelings for Marinette and decided to use them against me. He decided the best way to keep his son in check was to go after the woman he cares about.

Chloé remained silent while she stuffed another forkful of pasta in her mouth as she contemplated his words. He could see the gears in her brain at work. She was trying to make sense of what he had just told her.

\- I remembered when I gave you grief about Chat Noir pursuing Marinette, I had not anticipated that the poor woman would be in the crossfire because of Adrien Agreste. If anything, I had thought Adrien Agreste was safe territory. Turns out, Chat Noir might surprisingly be the safest bet. This does not seem right, though. The threat should have been Hawkmoth and akumas, and not Gabriel Agreste and being fired from her workplace.

His friend had just voiced his own thoughts and fears. Was he such a broken man that he was better off by himself? Was he so tarnished and broken that all he could bring to those he loved was misery and destruction? Chat Noir was the embodiment of destruction, but he had always hoped that his bad luck would not be transferable to his civilian persona. No such luck.

\- I believe, you should at least let Marinette know what is going on, so she can be prepared for the worst-case scenario. And to think Gabriel Agreste could be her future father-in-law. It just seems like she is very unlucky, for some reason, it is as if these things pursue her. It is as if she is at the centre of this whole conspiracy theory, with Agreste and Hawkmoth rooting for her failure… If I were her, I would run for the hills and never come back – Chloé kept talking, something she would often do if Adrien failed to provide an answer or was too lost in his own thoughts. She liked to fill the silence and would ramble until someone asked her to stop.

\- What did you just say? – Adrien enquired as something in his brain seemed to have clicked in place at her words.  
\- If I were her, I would run for the hills and never come back? I’m sorry, I know Gabriel is your father and everything, and I know you’re the one she would be in a relationship with, but it seems like she would be facing more than she bargained for, even considering Chat Noir as her actual boyfriend. She seems to be facing threats from both sides of your life. However, I think I would rather be chased by akumas than the looming figure of your father over me. And that is saying something. Uncle Gabriel can be an intimidating man.

Adrien was not listening anymore, something Chloé had said had struck a chord in him. There were too many coincidences, too many damn coincidences, for him not to even consider the possibility.

\- This is much bigger than I thought, Chloé. I think the key to unveil the truth behind my father’s actions is Lila.  
\- I agree. That Lila woman smells like trouble and bad news. I didn’t like her in the lycée, and I surely do not like her now.

Adrien hummed in agreement as he pushed the pasta in the container around with his fork, hunger long forgotten. If he had not been so distracted, he would have not missed the look of worry and pride that crossed over Plagg’s face as he looked up at his charge. Plagg knew this day would come. He knew Adrien was and always would be Chat Noir no matter what. And because of that, he would always place duty before himself and his feelings.

**********

Marinette was finally home after a dreadful day. She had been working on the Nightmare Akuma, trying to make a case to defend him. Similarly to Mr. Avenger, Sandboy had attacked the city a second time, which could make it hard to win over the case.  
At least being busy researching and organising the next few days and sessions had kept the morning incident out of her mind. Now that she was home, she had no such luck. It kept replaying in her mind, over and over again. Lila was indeed a detestable human being, who did not care about others. If Marinette had any doubts that she had been the woman that had been with Nathanäel, they were now gone. Lila had confirmed it the moment she tried to attack Marinette. She also knew the implications of her involvement and how perhaps she was also connected to Nathanäel’s akumatisation and his disappearance.  
Tikki immediately flew out of the purse where she was hidden when Marinette closed the door behind her. The red Kwami was worried about her charge and asked how she was doing. Tikki knew none of what had been happening lately had been easy on Marinette and things were slowly starting to take a toll on her. The young woman shrugged her shoulders and dropped the bag on floor, while discarding her shoes.

\- Call Alya and ask her to come over – Tikki suggested.  
\- Ladybug should go look for Nathanäel tonight. We haven’t found him yet, and that can’t be good news.  
\- I know, but Marinette is exhausted and no use to the city of Paris in this state. Ask Chat Noir to do the round for you tonight.

Marinette grunted at the idea, which meant it was not completely off the table. She could see reason in Tikki’s suggestion, she just felt like once again she was letting down the city of Paris and not being a good superhero. This reminded her she had asked Master Fu to give up his miraculous so she could pass it on to a new hero. She sighed as the weight of responsibility sat heavier on her shoulders. She was keeping the turtle miraculous for a couple more days, so she could decide if that was indeed the right choice.  
The young woman could feel the ever-growing wrinkles of worry creasing her forehead, and so did Tikki, for as she looked up, she saw her Kwami holding up her phone, so she could call her best friend.

\- Fine.  
\- I know you need her. C’mon, give yourself the night. I will send Chat the communication for him to take over the night for you.  
\- Thank you, you are godsend.  
\- Not quite, but I am a goddess – Tikki chuckled, clearly teasing.

Alya was over at her house half an hour later with some groceries so they could cook together. Her friend knew that never failed to amuse the bluenette and take her mind off of things.  
Without wanting to dwell on the issue, she explained to Alya what had happened at work, and how Lila had tried to attack her, along with everything that ensued after that.

\- I just don’t understand, Alya. You should have seen how Gabriel defended Lila. I mean, I am obviously biased in this situation, but Adrien had had every right to fire her, and his father just completely went over his decision.  
\- I have never trusted Gabriel Agreste. He is controlling and manipulative. You should be wary of him, especially because it seems to me, he is not on your side in this whole story.  
\- I don’t know what I have ever done to him, I swear. I idolised the man. He’s the reason why I wanted to be a lawyer and became one. I have always been a model employee; I wouldn’t be where I am today if not for my hard work and the fact Gabriel saw the potential in me and trained me. And all of sudden all of that has changed.  
\- Do you think maybe it had something to do with the relationship you and Adrien have?  
\- There’s no relationship, Alya. You know that – Marinette stated while she set the plates on the table.  
\- But maybe Gabriel doesn’t.

Marinette groaned in disagreement. There was nothing going on between her and Adrien, at least not that Gabriel Agreste could know of. She sighed. If Gabriel had a problem with that, he could just speak to her, talk through their issues and solve them as adults. She had set her mind, she would call him and set a meeting for them to discuss things. She wanted to solve whatever it was that had gone wrong between them. Alya’s voice pulled her out of her reverie.

\- Are you pressing charges against Lila?  
\- No. It would make me look bad. People in the office would see me in a bad light.  
\- So, you’re just letting Lila getting away, unpunished. She should be the one being seen in a bad light, attacking you like she did.  
\- Yes, but she had Gabriel on her side, how would it look if I were to go against Gabriel Agreste? I’ll have to let it go and let her get away with this. For now – was all the answer Marinette provided as she placed the glasses down on the set table.

The rest of their night was quite peaceful, pretty much like the rest of Marinette’s week. She had spent it putting up the case to defend Sandboy.  
No one had pressed charges against the Earth Akuma that advocated for saving the planet. The press had said they had not been able to find his identity, but Marinette knew better. They would have found his identity easily; the police always did. And when the police did not, oftentimes civilians would turn up with amateur videos of the Akuma, that they had caught in the hopes they would get some kind of reward or an interview on TV. There was always a way to find the identity of these people. She knew better. Marinette’s gut as a lawyer told her that those in high up positions had realised how bad it would have been to press charges. They would always like to keep stories and issues about the environment miles away from the press and the media.

One more reason why these charges against Akuma victims were just unethical and served only an economic purpose. As a lawyer, she really should not think that, for it was her job to defend these victims. The demand for lawyers had increased, and so did their pay-check. However, as a compassionate human being, and a superhero, she knew all the dirty deeds and economic reasons behind these legal pursues. It boiled her blood. She had hoped she could dismantle the whole scheme, but that plan had failed years ago, so she eventually gave up, and decided to get involved in the matter personally. Get assigned as many cases as she could, Marinette would save these people, she would try to be Ladybug outside the suit. These trial cases did nothing to help the victim’s mental health either, something she had already pointed out several times, but no one listened to her. Adrien had tried to support at the time as well, but without success.

It was finally Friday and she was exhausted. She stretched her legs under her desk and grabbed her mobile that she had placed in the corner of her workplace not to distract her. No new messages. She unlocked it and bit her lip. She had been purposefully ignoring the issue pertaining the turtle miraculous for far too long. But it was as if something inside her was not ready to take that decision yet. She knew they needed the help, but it could also be a mistake to reveal their secret weapon too early in the game. They still had not found Nathanäel and that was worrying her. She believed he was a key piece in the whole plan, and without knowing his whereabouts she did not want to risk giving Hawkmoth a glimpse of their new tactic. First, they had to uncover Hawkmoth’s plan. She sighed, placing her elbow on the table for support and pinched the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and forefinger.

A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie. She looked up to see who had disturbed her and found Adrien standing on the other side of her door with his hands in his pockets and a sheepish look on his face.

\- Can I come in? – the blond man finally opened the door and asked.  
\- Yes, Mr. Agreste. Go ahead, I have just finished the last details of the Sandboy case. I just need to meet with the client one more time and we’ll be ready for the court session.  
\- That is great. That is very good indeed – his voice trailed off and he stared around the office, hands back in his pockets.

Marinette scrunched her nose at that, like she often did when she was trying to figure something out. He was acting odd it was almost as if he was nervous. He sighed deeply and she could tell from his face that he had made a decision. He turned and closed her door behind him.

\- We have something to talk about. Actually, probably a lot of things, but they are related.

Adrien turned once more to face her and ran a hand down his face. The man was tired. Marinette could see the bags under his eyes, how his hair was dishevelled, and his lips were pursed into a thin line of stress. Adrien Agreste had definitely seen better days.  
He cleared his throat and sat down on the chair in front of her desk, opposite to her. He made eye contact with her and quickly averted his eyes. Marinette was puzzled by this reaction. She knew things were a bit unsure and awkward between them after he had tried to kiss her last Sunday – and she had almost let him. They had not really mentioned the subject again, but she just assumed they were ignoring what had happened and had filed it and buried it as a mistake. It was all it was. It was all it would always be.

\- I want to apologise, first and foremost – Adrien started in his deep voice – for what happened on Sunday. We haven’t had a chance to talk about it and I didn’t want it to go unmentioned. I owed you this apology. I probably owe Chat Noir one as well.  
\- There’s no need, Adrien. Honestly – Marinette waved her hand, trying to dismiss the subject – It was a hard day on you, and we just had had an amazing time, we got carried away. But that’s all. No need to make into more of an issue than it actually is.

The young woman could not believe the words were coming out of her mouth. It was an important issue, and she was also to blame. They could not just ignore it. But the guilty part of her just wanted to forget it forever, so she would not have to face the fact she had almost cheated on Chat Noir. Even if it clearly revealed she had unresolved feelings for Adrien.  
Adrien had paused and was simply looking at her, with an unreadable expression on his face.

\- Alright – he finally broke the silence – Let’s agree and say it was a mistake and it will not happen again. I want our professional relationship at work to remain so, and our friendship outside this office can continue, as before that incident happened. I still would like for you to accept the apology, though, because I was out of line.  
\- I accept, then – Marinette replied, unsure what else to say.

Despite the silence that followed her response hinting at their conversation being over, Adrien made no move to get up and leave. He simply stared at her, with an expression of uncertainty. She could tell there was more he needed to say but was afraid to do so.

**********

He paused. He was not sure how bring up the issue. Adrien should not even be in this situation to begin with. His father was making his life a living nightmare. Nothing new, then, he mused.  
Adrien could read the puzzlement in Marinette’s expression. He should have said something already and had not.

\- I… I have something else to say – Adrien stuttered over his words and ran his fingers through his hair again. He had lost count of how many times he had done so over these past few days. His hair was a mess. He was a nervous wreck. He was on a verge of a meltdown.  
\- Are you alright, Adrien?

Marinette enquired and eyed him suspiciously, as if she was afraid he would collapse of sheer exhaustion in her office. Truth be told, unfortunately, that was not far off from reality.

\- There is something I need to tell, and you are not going to be happy. Before I say it, though, I want to reassure you that I am doing everything I can to prevent anything from happening to you, and if my father does wish to bring you down, he will have to bring me down with you.

Adrien sighed. That had not been the right way to introduce the subject, judging from Marinette’s face. All he did lately was make mistakes. He was at his wits end.

\- What is going on? – Marinette’s face softened and she actually extended her hand over her desk to offer it to him in reassurance.

Adrien eyed her hand, as if his final decision would be anything different from him taking her hand in his. He knew he was a dead man and he could not resist anything Marinette decided to offer him. Be it her hand, a smile, her love. Hell, if she did not want to offer him anything at all, he would take that as well. Adrien was at her mercy, whatever that may be. Even if it destroyed him. In that moment, something dawned on him. There was something Gabriel Agreste had been wrong about, and it was how deep Adrien’s feelings for Marinette actually ran. He had underestimated his devotion to her. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her. If she were to fall, Adrien would fall right with her. With that in mind he placed his hand in hers and smiled, raising his gaze to look deep into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes, so kind, and so forgiving. He could get lost in them forever. Were it not for the fact that he was actually Chat Noir, he would actually be jealous of him, for having managed to seize Marinette’s affection.

\- After the Lila incident my father and I had a disagreement.

She hummed in agreement. So, they had not been as subtle as they had wished.

\- He was not happy, to say the least and he threatened us. If we were to pursue a case against Lila, he would make sure we regretted it. I know you don’t wish to press charges anyway, so I guess that is out of the way. However, he saw the way I jumped in to defend you, and I guess he was afraid this would become a current occurrence. But what really worries him, is that I would eventually go against him and his wishes to defend you. So, he placed your position in the company at my mercy. If I behave, and do as I am told, he will keep you employed. If I decide or do something that displeases him, he will make sure you are the one who pays for it. I’m sorry. I never wanted you in this position. I… - he trailed off. What else could he say to make this situation better? There was nothing that could salvage this.

\- Hey, Adrien – she pulled his attention back to her – It’s alright. I accept your apology, but I don’t think you’re the reason why I am this position to begin with. The moment Lila attacked me, and Gabriel decided to keep her in the company, I knew I would be a target. Something changed between your father and I over the years. For some reason, he resents me now, when he used to look at me with pride. He used to see potential in me. I don’t know.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against her chair letting go of his hand. He flet cold at the loss of contact, but her gaze never left his, and that left him warm inside.

\- It’s not your fault – she finished.

When she uttered those words, a weight was lifted off Adrien’s shoulder. He smiled in relief.

\- Thank you. That means a lot.  
\- Is this the reason why you look like death? – she quipped.

He snorted inelegantly and nodded.

\- That and a few other issues, but I am glad this one is at least out of the way.  
\- Me too. Next time don’t be so scared to break the bad news to me. You would be surprise at how well I can handle them – she offered him a lopsided smile that tugged at his heart.

Adrien got up from the chair in her office and started making his way out. As he reached the door, she was already up and packing her affairs into her handbag.

\- Plans for tonight? – the young man asked, as he could not stop himself.  
\- Maybe - Marinette smiled in a conspiratorial way.

She was about to join him at the door, when she realised, she had forgotten her phone behind. She leaned over the desk to reach the other end, offering him a view of her very nice derrière in her tight pencil skirt. Adrien audibly gulped and felt himself twitch in his slacks. Marinette was the tempting and forbidden fruit. And Chat Noir, as the embodiment of destruction, would definitely make sure to demonstrate just how much he thought her to be all that and much more. He grinned deviously despite himself and exited her office, before he had a very visible tent in his trousers, thinking about what he would do to her later. Despite their consensual relationship, he still felt slightly like a creep.

**********

Marinette did in fact have plans that evening. She was having a romantic dinner with Chat Noir, since the both of them had not had a lot of time together the last couple of days. She placed her shopping on the kitchen counter and let Tikki fly out of her bag. Marinette got to her bedroom, and as she did so, she was just in time to see Chat Noir land on her balcony with a devious smile on his face.

She smiled back at him and opened the window, letting him in. Before she had time to react, he was pulling her flush against him, palming her thighs, and raking his nails over the sensitive flesh, while devouring her lips fervently. Marinette was trapped between his warm body and the cold of the window. It was a strange, and somehow a pleasant feeling. She shivered at the contact. His lips were warm and plush against hers, deliciously so. He had such sinful lips for a man. She would never have enough of them. His tongue swiped at her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she conceded without a second thought. The moment his tongue delved into her mouth, Marinette knew she was a goner, but it was when he decided to nibble at her jaw and the sensitive skin on her neck, that he drew a gasp from her and her knees started to shake. Her hands and fingers had moved to his hair out of their own accord, needing something to grab onto. She pulled on his golden locks as he kept exploring and tasting her skin.

\- What has gotten into you? – she managed to croak out through moans of pleasure.  
\- Seeing you in that skirt? Do you know what it does to me?  
\- It is just a pencil skirt, kitty.

He hummed against her neck, as he licked a particularly sensitive spot, which made her legs turn to jelly.

\- It’s leopard print. The cat in me cannot resist it, sweetheart.

He placed each of his hands under her thighs and hauled her up, so she could wrap her legs around him. Marinette quickly obeyed, in need of more contact and wanting to have her centre right over his.

\- I can stop, if you want me to – he offered in between his ministrations to the column of her neck.

\- Don’t you dare – she whispered in ragged breaths and she felt his smile against her skin– I missed you.

He stopped kissing her and drew away slightly from her. Marinette whimpered at the loss of contact, but Chat Noir quickly placed one of his gloved hands on her cheek. Her legs straddled him, and he managed to balance her over his own against the window, so she was safely trapped. The young woman relished in the power he had over her and the way he had trapped her in. She had never thought that was something she was into, until her relationship with Chat Noir had developed.

Ladybug was usually in charge and even if they were a team, their dynamic relied on her bossing Chat Noir around. As Marinette, however, it was the exact opposite. She could let him take control; She could let him do whatever he pleased to her. It was freeing in a way, knowing she could trust him to handle things and he would be the one calling the shots. She felt powerful under his power, because she knew how much he adored her and the lengths he would go to ensure her safety, happiness, and pleasure. So, it was with great yearning that she relinquished all her power over to him.

\- I missed you. So much, Princess. This week was a nightmare.

\- I’m here now, and so are you – Marinette reassured him and kissed him deeply, using her hands on his hair to pull his face up towards her, to grant her more access.

It was her turn to devour him. Her lips moved frantically over his, her desire increasing with each passing moment. She trapped his lower lip between her teeth and pulled. Chat Noir gasped in pleasure and grinned devilishly when she finally released his lip.

\- Is that how you want to play, Mari? – he whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure and anticipation.

Chat Noir placed her down on the floor on unsteady legs and in a quick move, twisted her body so she had her back pressed against his front. Marinette could feel the ghosts of his breath in her hair, and soon felt his tongue on her neck.

\- I am going to make you mine – he whispered seductively in her ear.

\- Please – was all Marinette’s brain could string together.

She was not even sure what she was begging for, all she knew is that she needed him to take her and do what he will.

Chat’s hand snaked from her hips down her skirt to touch her centre through her lacy knickers. She had picked those on purpose, hoping it would lead her exactly here. He hummed in delight at the feel of the lace against his glove. Marinette could tell he was being mindful of his sharp nails against her soft skin. He grabbed the fabric of her knickers and pulled them down her legs, baring her to the cold. She could feel him slowly coming back up, kissing her legs and thighs as his hand moved once again to the warm place where she needed him. He finally made it back to his full height and with his free hand on her hips, he pushed her ass against his erection. Marinette moaned.

Marinette felt him carefully trapping her clit between his forefinger and his middle finger, giving a gentle squeeze. Her legs shook out of their own accord at the contact. He kept her steady in front of him. Slowly, he started rubbing circles, pulling more whimpers from her. It was not enough to make her reach her peak, and they both knew it. However, it was enough to make her wet and pleading.

\- Impatient? – his voice rough and clouded with desire.

The young woman simply whined and closed her eyes. She had always enjoyed the view of the city from her window, but at that moment she could not care less what the outside world looked like. Not when she was pressed against Chat, and his hand was slowly driving her insane. She just hoped no other flats had a clear view to her apartment.

Chat Noir removed his hand which caused her to cry at the loss of contact. He turned her slowly to face him once again and reached for the buttons in her skirt, skilfully removing them one by one from their case. The skirt barely had time to pool at her feet as he had already moved to her blouse and her bra. Mari felt him kiss her freckles on her shoulder, and her collarbones, and then down, down, where there were no longer freckles. His lips found a nipple and sucked it into his mouth, so his eager tongue could lap at it. She gasped in pleasure.

\- You’re beautiful and I want you to keep moaning for me – he murmured against her breast. Before she could agree, he was on his knees in front of her, and hoisted one of legs over his shoulder.

\- What are… - the sentence died in her throat before she could finish it as she felt his lips on her clit. He kissed, he licked, he kissed some more, and then he gently bit her clit. She bucked her hips against him involuntarily at the shock. He did not seem fazed, simply securing her thighs and her ass more tightly, in a way she knew he would be leaving marks. She did not care. She had begged him to make her his. Every single inch of her was his, so he could do as he pleased.

She then felt his tongue probing inside her as his nose brushed against the front of her sex. Marinette moaned as she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

\- I want you to come for me – he mumbled against her entrance, the vibrations sending electric shocks through her – come for me, Princess.

The roughness of his voice, the gentleness of his ministrations, and the image of him on his knees in front of her, eating her out, pushed her over the edge. She came with a gasp and Chat Noir’s name on her lips. He did not stop kissing her until she rode her orgasm to completion and her body stopped shaking.

Marinette finally looked down at him to see him smiling with love on his eyes.

\- That was… wow…

Chat rose to his full height.

\- Anything for you. Always – he took one of her hands in his and kissed it – But I am not done with you yet.

He left her by the window to retrieve the mask they had used the other night and extended it to her. Marinette complied and grabbed it from his hands, fastening it against her eyes. She heard him drop his transformation and felt him close the distance between them. The warmth of his body was intoxicating, and she felt gravity pulling her against him. Her hands collided with his chest and she followed the shape of arms, then his shoulders, and finally wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into her forcefully and consumed him. Marinette could still feel herself on his lips, which pushed her onwards, eager to taste more of his mouth.

He placed his hands on each side of her hips, and the cold of his ring against her skin made her flinch. She ignored and melted further into him, as he pulled her flush against him. He was still dressed and that would not do. Not do at all. She fumbled with his clothes. She felt a blazer that she quickly discarded of, and under it, she felt the smoothness of an expensive shirt. Chat Noir had good taste and money to go with it. He was letting her undress him, helping her when she struggled.

Marinette palmed the extension of his now bared chest and relished in the smoothness of it. He was broad, and strong, and she wished she could see with her eyes what he looked like under the suit. She bit her lip at the idea, guilt pooling at the bottom of her stomach. No matter how much she desired it, she could not.

As if trying to pull her mind from the issue, Marinette heard Chat grab his belt and undoing it, followed by his trousers, that she felt pool in front of her feet. He reached for her hands and pulled her forward, away from window. She thought he was walking them to the bed, but the blueprint of her bedroom in her mind did not match the path he was taking. They finally stop and he spoke.

\- I have a proposition for you. You can keep the blindfold and we can face each other, or… - he paused and Marinette bit her cheek in anticipation – I can take the blindfold and will have you from behind over your desk.

There was no need for words. She felt the table behind her, and she turned, using it as a reference point. She bent forward and laid on the desk, with her stomach against the hard surface and yanked the blindfold from her eyes.

\- I know I can’t see you, but it will feel more real this way.

Marinette heard a purr of possessiveness as she felt his erection through his boxers against her ass cheeks.

\- I have some ground rules then. You will not turn your head.

The silence was defeating and so was the lack of movement on his part. Chat was waiting for something.

\- Repeat after me – he finally voiced it.

She did as she was told. Repeating his first rule.

\- You will do everything I say.

\- I will do everything you say.

Chat hummed pleased with her compliance.

\- And you will let me take what is mine. Marinette did not repeat the last command.

\- I am all yours – she said instead. - Breaking rules already? She shrugged her shoulders.

\- I don’t care. Just get inside me.

The young woman felt the need for him inside her as a physical pain. The orgasm he had given her only seemed to fuel the flame and the need for him. His tongue had felt like heaven against her, but it was not the same as having his full length inside of her. And that was exactly what she needed.

Marinette heard him discard his boxers and position himself behind her. She could finally feel his free erection rubbing against her entrance. He pushed slightly and then retreated, clearly teasing her.

She was about to protest when she felt him slowly working his way inside her, using his hands on her hips to steady her. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him. They both moaned in pleasure at the same time, when he finally sheathed himself completely inside her.

\- I know we have discussed this before, but do you want me to wear a condom? I’ve got one in my wallet.

\- No, it’s fine. I’m on birth control and we’re both clean.

Having cleared that, he finally started moving, pulling in and out of her in languid movements. She could feel him hit every single spot inside her, wrenching lewd sounds of out her. Marinette could tell he was feeling the same way she did, by the sounds coming from him. They stirred her, and she quickly started meeting his moves behind her, looking for more friction and speed. Chat complied and thrust harder against her. He grabbed her ass strongly and squeezed, trying not to come undone too son, she realised. His roughness was making the heat at the bottom of her stomach grow and morphed into something that begged to be released. She felt his lips on her neck, and she moaned his name. She only wished she could moan his real name and feel him come at the sound of it on her lips.

\- Make me come – she finally begged.

Chat Noir did not give her an answer, instead he placed one of his hands over her stimulated clit, rubbing it in little circles, and he finally pushed her over the edge. The motion worked, for she then felt her walls clench around him, pulling him with to the heights of their climax. They basked together in that white world of bliss and pleasure. Marinette finally felt whole, with his spend inside of her.

Chat Noir stayed inside her while they both recovered their breaths. As he removed himself, she felt his seed dripping down her thighs and she did not care one bit. He grabbed the mask from the desk and placed it back over her eyes, guiding the both of them into the bathroom for a needed shower.


End file.
